Open your Eyes
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Addi is left fighting for her life after Derek finds her in bed with Mark, is it too late?


**A/N:**So derek walked away the night he found Addi in bed with Mark, but after he left Addi got ran over and was fighting for her life. Did Derek leave it to late to take notice of his wife?? Thxs for Beth for beta-ing you rock hun!!!!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own them

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Open your eyes**

Derek sat in his car at the docks just staring at the rain falling down. He had just found his wife cheating on him. He had just found his wife cheating on him with his best friend. He had walked into their house and found them in bed together, in his bed. He felt disgusted and betrayed. He just walked out. He just walked out and left her. He didn't want to ever see her again. He couldn't hear the rain, all he could hear were Addison's words floating around in his head.

_I'm sorry. Please just give me a chance to prove how sorry I am. If you leave now we can't fix this. We're Addison and Derek. If you leave now._

He hit the steering wheel in frustration. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to go. Then he remembered the phone call from Richard asking about them moving to Seattle. That's where he would go. He was going to go as far away as possible from Addison. He pulled his phone out of his pocket ready to ring Richard when it began to ring itself. He looked at the caller id and found it to be the hospital ringing him.

"Hello." His voice wasn't friendly, he just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Dr. Shepherd, we need you here now. It's your wife, she's been in an accident and is in a very critical condition. Please come." He dropped the phone and instantly pulled his car out of it's parking space and sped towards the hospital. He cursed as he pulled up to a red light. The short drive felt like hours to him by the time he finally pulled up outside the hospital. He ran straight inside and ran straight into the chief. He could tell by the look on his face that it was bad.

"No, no please tell me…"

"Derek she's alive, she's unconscious but she's alive. She was hit by a speeding car. She was found in the street outside your place, in an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers. You need to prepare yourself for the worst." Derek blinked at him in disbelief, he couldn't lose Addison, not his Addi. He followed in a trance as the chief lead him to her room. When they got to the door he turned around to face Derek. "Before you go in there, you need to know she's hooked up to many machines, it'll be quite scary for you to see her like it, just remember they are helping her."

"I am a surgeon, I've seen many patients hooked up to machines."

"But this isn't just any patient, this is your wife. Just prepare yourself." Derek nodded and walked in. The sight hit him hard and it felt like he was going to throw up. Now he knew how it felt for all of his patients families. He now knew what it felt like to be on the other side. The chief closed the door to give him privacy and the room was quiet apart from the machine measuring Addison's heartbeats. Derek slowly made his way to her bedside and took in the sight of her properly. There was a cut just above her left eye, bruises on her arms and face and a swollen lip. He choked back tears as he grasped her hand. He felt his knees give way and he sank down into the chair squeezing Addison's hand tightly. How could he have let his marriage get so bad? The only way he had noticed his own wife was when she slept with his best friend and then ended up in hospital. How he wished he was the one laying in the hospital bed and not Addison. Tears started to flow down his cheeks and he broke down. Derek laid his head on his wife's bed and sobbed. He couldn't stand the thought of losing the love of his life.

Derek opened his eyes to the movement of Addison's hand in his. His eyes shot to her face and he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Addi?"

"Der…"

"Shhh it's ok, don't try to speak, just rest ok. I'm here, I'll always be here. I won't leave your side I promise. Just get better ok?" Addison nodded and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Shhh it's ok, I know you are, and I am too. This is all my fault. We'll get through this though, I promise." Derek pulled Addison close and kissed the top of her head. He silently thanked god that Addison had survived and that he had got another chance at his marriage. He vowed he would never take her for granted again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
